Faiblesse divine
by Azilia07
Summary: Dieu de la rivière détruit par les hommes, il partit dans le monde des kamis. Seulement, il ne s'y retrouva prisonnier, sans plus aucun nom véritable, et sous l'autorité d'une puissante sorcière.


**Disclaimer :** Personnages et univers sont à Miyazaki.  
**Notes :** Je me suis aidé de ce site pour retrouver les informations sur le film. Kohaku est le vrai nom de Haku, Arubaya celui de l'entreprise de bains tenu par Yubaba.

* * *

La rivière roulait dans son lit, pétillante de vie éclaboussant les pieds des humains qui venaient se rafraichir dans son eau pure. Sensation délicieuse que celle de frôler la peau des humains, de sentir dans ce contact un lien entre le monde des divinités et celui de ceux qui croyaient en eux. Kohaku ne demandait pas plus, profitant de chaque journée pour que les humains trouvent en lui repos et sérénité.

Le dieu de la rivière ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que les humains le trahissent. En voyant des détritus – papiers gras, ou usagés – tomber dans son lit, souiller sa robe, il crut que ce n'était du qu'à un manque d'attention. Il leur pardonnait comme un adulte ferme les yeux sur les légères bêtises de son enfant. Le problème devint plus important quand les maisons le côtoyant furent détruites, réduites à des terres vierges. Il voyait les humains qu'il avait connu depuis des années partir, disparaître à jamais. Les plus âgés lui laissaient un dernier hommage – une bougie sur un frêle esquif, une prière, un bâton d'encens se consumant lentement – qui lui serrait le coeur.

Rapidement sa robe d'un bleu éclatant se ternit, devenant une boue infâme qui le révulsait. Avec la perte de sa beauté, il perdit aussi sa vigueur, ne coulant plus que paresseusement, chaque geste lui coutant un cruel effort. Il devait éviter les multiples déchets qui partageaient son lit, l'écorchaient de leurs arêtes coupantes et rouillées. Autour de lui les humains bâtissaient de nouvelles demeures, boîtes froides taillées dans un métal sans âme.

Vint un jour où Kohaku n'était plus rien qu'un filet d'eau rampant, s'accrochant à son lieu de naissance alors qu'il n'avait plus rien. Il était faible, si faible que bouger lui était insupportable. Les humains l'avaient oublié, mutilé – il n'avait plus d'existence.  
_  
A quoi bon demeurer ici si ce n'est que pour souffrir ? Je n'ai même plus la force de me sauver._

Si seulement les humains croyaient encore aux kamis, il aurait pu leur montrer sa puissance passée – il aurait pu les terrifier avec sa forme de dragon. Néanmoins ce temps était révolu, il devait se battre pour sa survie. Seul.

_Je dois me rendre à Arubaya._

Cette entreprise de bains était la plus importante du monde des esprits et des kamis, la plus illustre aussi. Nombre de divinités s'y rendait pour se purifier et retrouver leur jeunesse – il n'y avait plus que cette solution pour que Kohaku puisse redevenir lui-même. Certes, cela ne réglerait pas le problème des humains qui l'avaient détruits, mais il aurait la force pour aller s'implanter ailleurs.

Il lui fallut rassembler ses maigres forces pour prendre sa forme de dragon – cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas adopté, depuis que l'humanité ne lui faisait plus offrandes et prières. Tremblant sur ses maigres pattes, Kohaku prit une impulsion... et s'envola.

*

La sorcière prit un éventail et l'agita devant son nez imposant, dissipant l'odeur pestilentielle qui semblait sortir des murs. Quelle odeur insupportable ! La sorcière savait que nombre de clients arrivait dans un horrible état, mais là cela dépassait le simple entendement. Ses appartements étaient postés dans les plus hauts étages de façon à ce que ce genre d'incident n'arrive jamais, alors pourquoi ?

- Mamaaaan, çà sent pas bon !

La voix geignarde provenait d'une chambre au passage délimité par d'épaisses tentures que le vent caressait mollement. Le visage de la sorcière perdit son côté brute, devenant presque rond de candeur tandis que la vieille femme trottinait de toute la vitesse de ses pieds minuscules. Ses mains ridées – aux doigts couverts de bagues gracieusement offerts par de riches clients – écartèrent les tentures, passant sa tête dans l'ouverture. Parmi une montagne de coussins qui, à l'échelle d'un humain était aussi imposant que le prestigieux Mont Fuji, un gigantesque bébé se tenait allongé paresseusement. Le spectacle aurait pu être touchant si l'enfant ne montrait pas une mine boudeuse.

- Mamaaan, je n'aime pas cette odeur. Chasse-la tout de suite !  
- Mon chéri, je fais ce que je peux... Regarde, je t'ai mis des automates pour que l'air de ta chambre reste frais.

Aux quatre coins de la salle, de beaux automates ressemblant à de splendides servantes brassaient l'air à l'aide d'éventails. Leurs couleurs étaient aussi éclatantes que le reste de la chambre, et leurs expressions étaient si humaines qu'on les aurait cru vivants. L'enfant n'eut pas un regard pour ces ouvrages, secouant la tête.

- De toute façon je les aime pas ! Je te dis que çà sent pas bon, je peux pas dormir !

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, l'enfant fut pris de gros sanglots. Chaque larme qui tombait aurait pu inonder tout un village. Trépignant, gesticulant, il maudissait sa mère et l'établissement des bains, jetant ses jouets sur sa génitrice qui ne dut son salut qu'à sa magie. Le chignon défait, la sorcière promit à son fils de régler par elle-même le problème. Même si cela ne lui plaisait guère de descendre aux bains pour rencontrer un client qui – probablement – devait être dans un état lamentable.

*

Kohaku soupira de bien-être. L'eau chaude lui procurait un bien sans pareil, mais il restait encore bien du travail avant qu'il réussisse à retrouver son état originel. La pollution des hommes l'avaient recouvert d'une boue saumâtre qui collait à son corps comme une seconde peau; le goût infect souillait même sa bouche. Le dragon claqua la langue, faisant une grimace en sentant la boue coincée entre ses crocs.

Autour de lui, les servantes s'activaient à changer l'eau – l'équivalent de trois bains avait déjà été utilisé et l'eau continuait toujours à être d'une couleur indéfinissable – à chercher de nouvelles herbes pour décrasser la divinité. C'était une tâche ardue, mais tous s'y appliquaient espérant que le client les récompenserait d'un pourboire généreux. Pour eux tout dieu était doté d'une grande richesse pour pouvoir se payer les services offerts par Yubaba, la maitresse des lieux.

En parlant de la sorcière, on voyait le bout de son nez. La canne sur laquelle elle se reposait émettait un bruit léger à chacun de ses pas, montrant sa présence à ceux qui ne l'avaient pas entendus. Les servantes la saluèrent, mettant leurs mains sales derrière leur dos, de peur que la maîtresse ne leur fasse une remarque désobligeante sur leur propreté. Les immenses yeux de la sorcière se posèrent sur le dragon dont la longue queue argenté reposait sur le bord du bain, faisant jaillir l'eau à chaque mouvement.

- Voilà donc le coupable de cette insupportable infection !

Jetant un regard circulaire sur les servantes prostrées au sol – leurs tenues absorbant l'eau comme des éponges – la sorcière finit par tonner.

- Demandez les meilleures herbes à ce vieux fou de Kamaji. Dépêchez-vous !

Les deux mains appuyées sur le pommeau de sa canne, Yubaba observait les opérations, n'hésitant pas à commenter, à donner ses propres directives afin que tout soit parfait. L'eau du bain finit par être aussi claire que si elle venait d'être tirée du puits, et les écailles du dragon resplendissaient. Après avoir subi les derniers soins, le dieu de la rivière sortit du bain, inclinant la tête pour remercier la maîtresse des lieux.

- On ne paye pas un bain à Arubaya avec de simples paroles. Il n'y a pas que chez les humains que l'or a un grand prix.  
- Je n'ai pas d'or.

Un cri unanime retentit dans les locaux. Même si les servantes appliquèrent leurs mains contre leurs bouches, cela n'effaçait pas le son. Yubaba eut un reniflement de colère, sa fureur agrandissait ses yeux, ses cils battaient frénétiquement comme les ailes d'un oiseau. Sa canne frappa le sol d'un coup sec.

- Mais mon jeune ami, tu ne peux partir sans avoir payé.  
- Je... reviendrais vous payer plus tard, tenta le dragon avec une voix contrit.  
- Plus tard ? Ah, tu ne reviendras pas, tu vas profiter de ma gentillesse pour fuir. Non, non.

Des flammes sortaient presque des yeux de la sorcière tant sa fureur était importante. Marchant de long en large dans le local, Yubaba marmonnait à voix basse, chaque phrase ponctué d'un coup de canne dans les airs ou sur le sol. La sorcière finit par se retourner d'un bloc, pointant sa canne sur le dragon.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen de paiement.

*

De façon malhabile, le dragon traça son nom sur le papier. Dès que le pinceau fut posé, la feuille s'envola pour atterrir doucement dans les mains de la sorcière. Sur un geste de Yubaba, les idéogrammes d'encre disparurent, absorbés par le papier ne laissant qu'un nouveau mot que la sorcière montra à la divinité.

- Désormais je te nommerais ainsi. Haku. J'ai un mal fou avec les noms trop longs, je ne les retiens jamais.

Le dragon ne put qu'acquiescer. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir profité de l'établissement sans avoir les moyens de remercier convenablement les services qui lui avaient été offerts. Le paiement que lui avait proposé la sorcière était gigantesque, néanmoins rien ne le poussait à revenir dans le monde des humains. Rien, pas même le fugace souvenir d'une petite fille tombant par accident dans ses eaux. Elle n'était qu'un visage inconnu parmi tant d'autres.

Le bruit de la canne contre le bureau le ramena sur la terre des kamis. La sorcière se renversa dans son fauteuil, allumant un imposant cigare. Le dragon plissa le nez devant l'odeur de l'épaisse fumée qui s'exhalait de la braise rougeoyante. L'odeur était agressive, bien loin des senteurs évanescentes de l'encens. Après avoir exhalé plusieurs ronds de fumée qui s'écrasèrent au plafond, Yubaba reporta son attention sur la divinité qu'elle venait de mettre à son service. Une divinité jeune et malléable.

- Il va de soi que tu ne peux conserver cette apparence.  
- Je n'ai pas d'autre apparence... Je suis soit rivière, soit dragon.

- Foutaises, s'exaspéra Yubaba en agitant son cigare pour en faire tomber la cendre. Toute divinité peut prendre de multiples apparences, même celles humanoïdes. Si tu veux travailler à mon service pour payer ce que tu nous a coûtés, prends une apparence humaine. Un être humanoïde est plus pratique qu'un dragon dans un établissement de bains.

Le dragon aurait voulu dire qu'il n'avait jamais fait cela, mais il sentit que ce genre de réponse ne plairait pas à la sorcière. Elle voulait du résultat, pas de vaines paroles. Baissant ses paupières, il tenta de s'imaginer en homme. Devait-il avoir un certain âge physique ? Aux yeux des autres kamis, il était encore jeune, insouciant et faible. Mais à une échelle humaine, son âge s'étendait bien plus loin que la vie d'un vieillard centenaire. Son genre était trouvé : il était dieu, donc masculin. Néanmoins quelle apparence devait-il prendre, quels couleurs devaient avoir ses cheveux et ses habits ?

A chaque question qu'il se posait, à chaque hésitation, une écaille se décrochait de son corps. Elles tombaient les unes après les autres comme des bijoux que leur propriétaire laissait choir. Le corps du dragon se modifiait, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, entouré d'un parterres d'écailles. La gueule se rétracta, se fondant dans le visage devenu simple chair. Les pattes perdirent leurs griffes, laissant place à des doigts. La longue queue s'évapora, n'ayant plus aucune utilité. Du dragon il ne restait plus rien, un coup de vent dispersa les écailles au-dehors des appartements. Quand Haku ouvrit les yeux, il avait adopté une autre forme, plus propre à son nouveau nom. De son ancienne forme divine il ne restait que ses yeux d'argent, rendus tranchant par l'éclat sombre de ses cheveux.

- Mais que voilà un parfait employé des bains, sourit Yubaba satisfaite. Bien, tu vas commencer par faire tes preuves sur le terrain. Si tu te débrouilles bien, tu grimperas rapidement les échelons.  
- Quand aurais-je payé ma dette ?  
- Cela, je te le dirais le jour venu.

*

- Haku... Haku... Haku, tu m'écoutes ?

Le garçon sursauta, tiré de ses pensées par la voix impérieuse de sa collègue. Lin leva les yeux au ciel : même si elle était habituée à ce que le garçon soit souvent dans les nuages, elle n'appréciait jamais de devoir le rappeler à l'ordre. Le temps qu'elle fasse cela ils perdaient tous deux de précieuses minutes; à Arubaya, on n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser et encore moins de songer. La jeune femme rejeta d'un mouvement de tête sa longue chevelure noire derrière son cou, et prit des mains du garçon l'éponge qu'il frottait paresseusement sur les parois du bain. Essorant l'éponge et l'humidifiant dans un seau propre, elle le rendit à son propriétaire.

- Mets plus de hargne dans tes gestes. Cette crasse ne se décollera pas toute seule.

Haku hocha la tête, reprenant sa tâche. A ses yeux, il avait toujours travaillé dans cet établissement. Aussi loin que se portait son esprit, il se souvenait juste qu'on l'avait mis en équipe avec Lin, une employée plus ancienne que lui. Ils n'avaient jamais véritablement prit la peine de se parler, se contentant de s'entraider pour accomplir au mieux leur travail. Ce qui expliqua pourquoi il fut si étonné quand Lin le questionna.

- Dis, tu penses faire quoi le jour où tu partiras d'ici ?

Haku ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais songé à cette alternative. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, et ne voulait même pas chercher à savoir d'où il est venait. Il était simplement Haku, un petit employé des bains au service de Yubaba.

- Tu veux faire quoi, toi ? biaisa-t-il en frottant une tâche particulièrement tenace.  
- Je veux voir le monde extérieur, ce qu'il y a au-delà de l'horizon. Un jour j'aurais assez économisé pour prendre un ticket pour le train. Le train qui n'accepte que les allés simples.  
- Celui qui passe sous le pont ?  
- Celui-là même.

Haku cessa de frotter, songeant à ce train qui allait on ne savait où, vers l'inconnu. Non, lui ne le prendrait pas. Il devait rester ici, quelque chose le liait à ce lieu plus fortement que n'importe quelle motivation. Il était Haku. Petit employé des bains sans autre avenir.

*

- Vous voulez... m'apprendre la magie ?

Cette annonce menaçait d'éclater le coeur d'Haku. Lui, le simple employé pouvait apprendre la magie auprès d'une des plus puissantes sorcières du monde des kamis. Yubaba hocha la tête, avec un air de grand-mère devenant gâteuse à la simple vue de son petit-fils.

- Tu as bien travaillé depuis que je t'ai embauché, tu mets du coeur à l'ouvrage. Aucun client ne s'est plaint de tes services. Oh, et j'ai toute confiance en toi pour devenir mon allié.  
- Je suis très honoré, remercia Haku en saluant la sorcière, se pliant en deux, son visage caché par ses cheveux.  
- Bien. Reviens demain à la première heure pour apprendre les bases.

Haku se retira, les portes se fermant dès qu'il franchit le seuil. Yubaba laissa s'échapper un soupir de contentement. Le petit dieu ne se souvenait plus de rien : retirer son véritable nom à un être c'était le déposséder d'une partie de son âme et de ses souvenirs. La sorcière avait infligé ce sort à bon nombre de ses employés, les réduisant à un esclavage éternel. Sans identité que pouvaient-ils faire hormis continuer ce qui était leur unique vie ? Aucun d'eux n'avait des envies d'avenir, et encore moins des projets. Des esclaves à sa solde qui jamais ne chercheraient à se révolter contre elle.

- Ce petit va être enfin utile. Il va me permettre de m'attaquer à ma soeur sans pour autant craindre le moindre risque.

Haku serait son messager, son milicien qu'elle enverrait au danger en échange de vaines paroles qu'il goberait tout cru. Et s'il souhaitait véritablement quelque chose, ma foi, elle verrait bien ce jour-là.

*

Il était Haku, ancien employé des bains devenu l'homme le plus important d'Arubaya après Yubaba. Il savait user d'une puissante magie, et pouvait se transformer en dragon. Cette forme lui paraissait si familière que, dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, il l'adoptait, volant dans le ciel. La sensation du vent contre sa peau écailleuse était succulente, mais pas autant que lorsqu'il rasait l'onde, les gouttes l'éclaboussant. La présence de l'eau le rendait tout autre, comme chargée de souvenirs longtemps enfouis et qu'il ne pouvait rattraper. Parfois il plongeait la tête dans l'onde, juste pour sentir le courant le caresser avec douceur. Il lui venait alors des larmes aux yeux, se sentant comme s'il revenait dans son foyer après des siècles d'absence.

A quoi sert la puissance ou la magie quand on se sent seul dans un monde étranger à nous ?


End file.
